Once Upon a Time Machine 2-7: City of Angels
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: A Weeping Angel appears in Storybrooke. However, this is no ordinary angel. It is on a mission to recruit, not to kill. So, it begins infecting people with a strange magic. Soon, the people of Storybrooke begin turning to stone and eventually transform into Weeping Angels. Can the Doctor, his companions, and the heroes of Storybrooke stop this Angel epidemic?
1. An Angel in Storybrooke

Chapter 1: An Angel in Storybrooke

3W Institute

Missy sat in her office, waiting patiently for Seb (her assistant) to arrive. Soon the door opened and he entered.

"You called for me?" Seb asked.

"Yes dear." Missy said. "I want you to release the Angel."

"Why?" Seb asked. "We agreed to only use it in emergencies."

"This is an emergency." Missy said. "I'm bored. I need more magical people to die for this to work."

"It will take the Angel years to get us that many people." Seb said. "The Enchanted Forest is massive."

"It was before the Dark Curse was cast." Missy said. "Now everyone is trapped in one place. A small town in Maine called Storybrooke. Everyone's got their magic back since Emma Swan broke the curse. Now is my opportunity to strike. Now do as I say and release the Angel."

"Of course." Seb said.

* * *

Storybrooke

It was early in the morning. The sun was rising over the sleepy town of Storybrooke. Mr. Gold and his wife Belle were taking a morning walk together down Main Street. There was no one else there, just they way Gold liked it. As they passed by Granny's, they saw something peculiar that wasn't there before. In the center of the road was a statue of an angel. It's hands were covering its face.

"No." Gold said. "It can't be."

"What is it?" Belle asked. "Why is there a statue in the road?"

"That's not a statue." Gold said. "It's a Weeping Angel. Don't get near it and don't take your eyes off it. I have to call Regina."

"Why?" Belle asked.

"She's the only other person in this town who knows how dangerous those things are." Gold said as he pulled out his cell phone. "Keep watching it."

Belle turned away for a moment to watch her husband dial Regina's number into his phone. When she turned back towards the Angel, it had moved. It was now a few yards away from them with its arms stretched out towards Belle. She then screamed.

"Rumple!" Belle yelled.

"I told you to keep watching it." Gold said.

Suddenly, a light blue magic dust erupted from the Angel's hands and consumed Belle. When the dust cleared. She was still standing there, but was coughing a little. Gold knew what happened. The Angel had used magic. He didn't know Weeping Angels could use magic. They didn't use magic when he encountered them before in the Enchanted Forest. This one must be special, which made him believe that somehow Missy was behind this. He hadn't seen that foul woman in decades. He didn't like the thought of her reappearing in his life again. Mr. Gold then waved his arm. Then, he, Belle, and the Angel became consumed by magic smoke and disappeared. They reappeared inside the Pawn Shop.

"Why would you bring that thing in here?" Belle asked.

"Just keep watching it." Gold said as he walked into the back room.

Belle kept intently watching the Angel. Then, she blinked. The Angel's finger was now half an inch away from touching her.

"I'm watching it, but it's still moving!" Belle said.

"Did you blink?" Gold yelled back. "You can't even blink. If your eyes cannot see the Angel for even a split second, it will move."

"I don't understand!" Belle yelled.

Mr. Gold then returned into the room and was holding Pandora's Box. It was perhaps the only thing that could stop the Angel. Rumple knew it would be difficult to kill. So, he thought he could trap it. He waved his hand over the box. Suddenly, a red magic light came out of the box and consumed the Weeping Angel. Then, the light retreated into the box, taking the Angel with it. The Weeping Angel was now trapped.

"You're safe now." Gold said.

"What was that thing?" Belle asked.

"A creature from another world." Gold replied.

"What did it do to me?" Belle asked.

"I have no idea." Gold said. "Do you feel any different?"

"Not really." Belle said.

Belle then looked down at her hands and fell silent. Gold started to worry as well. The Angel clearly did something terrible to her. Belle's hands were turning to stone right before their very eyes.


	2. TARDIS Arrives

Chapter 2: TARDIS Arrives

Inside the TARDIS

It happened again. The Doctor wanted to go some place, but the TARDIS had other plans. The Doctor gripped the TARDIS console so as not to fall down as the blue box shook nonstop on its way to a new destination. The Doctor's two companions, Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness, did the same. This was the Doctor's ninth incarnation (excluding the War Doctor), but he could still not control the TARDIS sometimes. The Doctor, Rose, and Jack had just gone to Raxacoricofallapatorius to drop off a special egg after they saved the world in Cardiff. They were on their way to Japan in 1336, but the TARDIS was dragging them somewhere else. They all wondered what sort of place they would find when they stepped out of those doors.

* * *

Storybrooke

Regina called a town meeting. Everyone in Storybrooke was sitting in the grand hall, while Mr. Gold stood up on the podium and told everyone about the events of this morning. He told them about the Weeping Angels. He told them what the Angels were capable of. He told them what had unfortunately happened to Belle and why she couldn't be here today herself. He warned them to be watchful. If they should see a Weeping Angel in Storybrooke, they must always look at it and not even blink. If they blinked, it could mean their death. Suddenly, there was a small wind that raced throughout the room followed by a loud, wheezing type sound. Many of the people in this room had heard the noise before. They recognized it as the sound of the TARDIS. Ruby stood up from her seat.

"It's the Doctor!" Ruby said. "He found us!"

Ruby last saw the Doctor in his eleventh incarnation with Clara Oswald when they saved the Enchanted Forest from the Sontaran Invasion. However, she also saw the Doctor when he was traveling with Amy Pond and Rory Williams. Before that, she saw the Doctor in his tenth incarnation when he was traveling with Donna Noble. There was no telling what the Doctor would look like now, or who he'd be traveling with. Many others in the room felt the same way. Mary Margaret, Regina, and Mr. Gold had all seen the Doctor when he had different faces. They knew who might look different. Everyone else was either expecting one version of the Doctor or had absolutely no idea what was happening. Emma Swan and Henry looked at each other confused, they were sitting next to Mary Margaret and David who were smiling happily. Emma leaned over to her mother.

"Who's the Doctor?" Emma asked. "Is he another fairytale character."

"In this world, our lives were your fairy tales." Mary Margaret said. "Back in the Enchanted Forest, we used to tell stories about the Doctor. He's saved all our lives countless times. He'll know what to do about the Weeping Angels."

The TARDIS finished forming next to the podium Mr. Gold was standing on. Soon, the Doctor stepped out. Not a single person in the room recognized him. Her had a buzzed haircut and wore a black leather jacket. Soon, Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness stepped out as well. Regina, Mr. Gold, and Captain Hook recognized both Rose and Jack. They had all worked together to some degree to stop Peter Pan's Dalek army from slaughtering the universe before Regina cast the Dark Curse. The Doctor, Rose, and Jack all looked confused.

"Are you the Doctor?" Gold asked.

"Yes." The Doctor replied. "Who's asking?"

"Do you not remember me?" Gold asked.

"Why would he?" Regina asked as she stood up. "You looked different back there. Do recognize me, Doctor? I was the...Evil Queen the last time we met face to face."

"I've never seen anyone here in my entire life." The Doctor said.

"Rose." Captain Hook shouted as he stood up. "Jack. Have you forgotten Neverland?"

Rose leaned over to the Doctor.

"What's he talking about?" Rose asked him.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied.

Jack however found himself quite attracted to the young pirate, who he apparently had a mysterious past with. It didn't take Mr. Gold long to figure out what was going on.

"Everyone shut up." Gold said. "I'll explain what's happening here. Doctor, most of the people in this room have had some sort of contact with you over the course of their lives, including me. That is in our pasts. However, it must also be in your personal futures. So I ask everyone in this room not to say anything else to the Doctor about a time you saw him or Ms Tyler or Mr. Harkness. It's the only way to preserve the timeline."

"Where are we?" The Doctor asked.

"Storybrooke." Regina said. "I'm the mayor. This a small town in Maine."

"Why would the TARDIS bring us here?" Jack asked. "We don't know any of these people."

"The TARDIS brought you here?" Gold asked. "You didn't plan to be here?"

"That's correct." The Doctor said. "It only does that when there's an emergency. So, where's the emergency?"

"Are you familiar with the Weeping Angels?" Gold asked.

"Yes." The Doctor replied.

"That's the emergency." Gold said. "Come with me."

Mr. Gold then waved his arm. Suddenly, he, the Doctor, Rose, and Jack were consumed by a cloud of magic smoke and disappeared. In their absence, Regina then stood on the podium.

"Attention." Regina said. "I know many of you are confused by what just happened. I will now tell you what we know about the Doctor and his past encounters in the Enchanted Forest. All these events take place in his personal future. You must say nothing. Now, let's begin with the Sontarans."

* * *

Mr. Gold, the Doctor, Rose, and Jack reappeared in the insanity ward at the Storybrooke Hospital.

"How did we get here?" Rose asked.

"Magic." Mr. Gold said.

"Oh please." The Doctor said sarcastically. "There's no such thing as magic. You just used some kind of teleport."

Mr. Gold then conjured a magic fireball on his hand to show the Doctor and his friends that magic is real. The time traveling trio then fell silent. They then followed Mr. Gold down a long hallway. There were doors on both sides of the hall. Gold led them to a particular door and unlocked it.

"Remember." Gold said. "Don't stop looking at it."

The door opened. The four of them then saw a Weeping Angel standing in the center of the room with its back to them. It's front part was facing the small window on the other side of the room.

"I don't understand." Rose said. "It's just a statue."

"It's a statue when you see it." The Doctor said. "When you're not looking, they're deadly."

"Don't talk about it like it's an animal." Gold said.

"It's an alien killer." The Doctor said.

"No." Gold said. "This angel is my wife, Belle."

"You married one of these things?" Jack asked.

"No." Gold said. "She and I were walking down Main Street this morning, when we saw a Weeping Angel. It unleashed a sort of magic blue dust. Belle breathed it in. I trapped the Angel in a magic prison, but then Belle started turning into a Weeping Angel. I had to bring her here. I don't know how to reverse the process."

"How should I know?" The Doctor asked. "I've never known a Weeping Angel to transform someone else."

Mr. Gold then shut the door. Before anyone could deliberate any further, they heard a loud banging sound coming from inside the room. Gold opened the door again to see what had happened. The Weeping Angel was gone and there was a large hole in the brick wall leading outside.

"How strong are those things?" Rose asked. "It broke through a whole brick wall."

"Incredibly strong." The Doctor said.

The four of them didn't know what to do next. Now, a Weeping Angel had just gotten loose into Storybrooke with the goal of transforming every man, woman, and child into a Weeping Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(*FLASHBACK TO THE ENCHANTED FOREST*)

* * *

Rumplestiltskin stood alone in the gardens outside his massive castle. He'd been lonely ever since Belle left and he felt most at peace here. Unfortunately, his peace was broken when Missy teleported a few yards in front of him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?" Rumple asked. "I don't care what you think will happen, I will never join you."

"I giggle every time you say that because you're so wrong." Missy said. "I didn't come to fight. I came ask for help."

"No." Rumple said.

"You don't even know what I want." Missy said.

"I don't care." Rumple said. "I want nothing to do with you."

"At least be polite." Missy said. "Here me out. There's no need to be so rude. I came all the way here and got dolled up just for you."

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I tried to take the Eye of Life from the Evil Queen some time ago." Missy said. "You stepped in and stopped me. I still want it. It's a truly powerful magical artifact. This time I want you to help me steal it back. Imagine what we could do with it. It could show us where Baelfire is."

"I already know where he is." Rumple said. "I can also see the future. Regina will cast the dark curse soon and take me to the land without magic."

"Why do you want to wait twenty eight years to see your son?" Missy said. "We could use the Eye to find him right now."

"The Eye of Life is powerful, but even that can't travel across worlds." Rumple said. "You can't fool me that easily. I'm still not going to help you."

"Fine." She said. "If you won't help me, I know someone who will be happy to."

"Who?" Rumple asked,

"A powerful witch that I met a long time ago. She's one of your old students." Missy said. "Goodbye dear. You'll see me again...someday. Don't think that you'll be rid of me in the land without magic."

Missy then teleported away from the Dark One's private gardens. Rumplestiltskin then shouted in anger.

* * *

Wonderland

Missy teleported into the Mushroom Fields, which were outside of a certain royal palace. Missy needed help to take the Eye of Life from Regina. In order to do that, she needed help from someone more powerful than Regina. Since the Dark One wouldn't help her, Missy had to revert to her second option. Missy then headed towards the royal palace to talk to her old friend, the Queen of Hearts.


	4. The Angel Infection

Chapter 4: The Angel Infection

(*PRESENT DAY IN STORYBROOKE*)

* * *

Mr. Gold, the Doctor, Rose, and Jack stared at the large hole in the brick wall that the Weeping Angel had broken through. It was now unleashed into Storybrooke. Gold then waved his arm, consuming the four of them in magic smoke and transporting them back to the town hall. Regina had just wrapped up her stories about the Doctor in the Enchanted Forest. The last person to see the Doctor in the Enchanted Forest was Hook, who assisted the eleventh Doctor, Clara Oswald, and future versions of Rose and Jack, as well as others in defeating Peter Pan and his Dalek army in Neverland. Hook told everyone about that day as well. Everyone fell silent when Mr. Gold, the Doctor, Rose, and Jack returned. They didn't want to say anything about their futures.

"The Angel has escaped." Gold said. "It's loose in Storybrooke."

Everyone immediately panicked. They wanted to go back to their homes, where they thought would be safer than such a large public place. Over the next five or so minutes, everyone hurried out the front door to leave. The only people remaining in the town hall were the Doctor, his companions, Mr. Gold, Regina, Hook, Mary Margaret, David, Emma, and Henry.

"Listen." The Doctor said. "You all clearly know me in the future. The TARDIS brought me here. I don't know why I'm here and not the future version of me that you all know, but I'm here. In that time, I discovered that magic was real. Is there nothing else I should know that won't damage the timeline?"

"You've known each of us at different points. Occasionally we've all been together, but not all the time." Regina said.

"We each know different things about you." Hook said.

"Can we stop this?" Rose asked. "You're from our future. We get it. Can we focus in the monster that was just released into your town?"

"I told you it's not a monster." Gold said. "She's my wife."

"I don't know how we're supposed to return her to normal." The Doctor said. "I've never seen this before in Weeping Angels."

"We're going to use magic." Henry said. "There's go to be some kind of magic that can undo the spell."

"None of the old spell books say anything about the Weeping Angels." Regina said. "Believe me I've checked after I was almost killed by one back in my castle."

"Castle?" Rose asked.

"Long story." Hook said.

"So what do we do now?" Emma asked.

"We catch the Angel before it can infect anyone else." The Doctor said.

This new team of Storybrooke's heroes and the time travelers searched throughout Storybrooke for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, they couldn't find anything. The Angel was always one step ahead of them. It raced throughout Storybrooke and spread its magic dust. Soon, more and more people become infected with this dark magic. More and more people were turning into Weeping Angels. The Storybrooke hospital was filling up with people who were literally transforming into these evil Angels. The Doctor, Rose, Jack, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Henry, Hook, and Mr. Gold were all searching through the forest together in a large group. It was now sunset and would be completely dark soon. Regina's cell phone started to ring. She answered it. It was Doctor Whale on the other side calling from Storybrooke hospital.

"Regina." Whale said. "It's too late. Basically the entire town has been infected. Every room in this hospital now has a Weeping Angel locked inside of it. As you know, that won't keep them from getting out forever. My feet have already turned to stone and I fear I'll be an angel too soon enough. Do you or have a way to fix this?"

"Yes I think I do." Regina said. "I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this."

"I don't care what it is." Whale said. "Just do something quick."

Regina then hung up.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked.

"That was Doctor Whale." Regina said. "The entire town has been turned into Weeping Angels. I have something in my vault that we can use to break this magic. At least I think we can. It's powerful, but I don't know if it will actually work."

"What are you talking about?" David asked.

"Do you remember the night I killed Ria back in the Enchanted Forest?" Regina asked.

"Yes." Mary Margaret said. "You ruined our party."

"The Doctor was there." David said. "It was a letter version of him though."

"The Enchanted what?" Rose asked.

"Long story." Hook said.

"Anyway," Regina said, "I took a powerful object that night and I've kept it ever since. I brought it over to Storybrooke with me during the curse."

"What curse?" Jack asked.

"It's better to not ask questions." The Doctor told his companions. "Just go with whatever they say. We'll understand one day."

"If the legends are true, then it should work." Mr. Gold said.

"What are you all talking about?" Emma asked.

"The Eye of Life." Regina said. "We have to act fast, before we all become Weeping Angels too."


	5. The Mistress and The Queen

Chapter 5: The Mistress and The Queen

(*FLASHBACK TO WONDERLAND*)

* * *

Missy walked up to the gates of the Royal Palace, where she was promptly arrested by the Queen of Hearts' royal guards, just as she had planned. These two guards then took her through the halls of the palace and would lead her right to the Queen. Missy needed help to steal the Eye of Life from the Evil Queen. Rumplestiltskin refused to help her, so she decided to ask her old friend Cora. The Master had come to the Enchanted Forest back when he was masquerading as Harold Saxon during the Year That Never Was. He took his wife Lucy to Wonderland to show her another world. They soon came in contact with the Queen of Hearts. The Master, in order to gain Cora's trust, brought her back to Earth in the future aboard the Valiant, where she saw that the Master had conquered Earth. Cora then respected the Master, and his power. They started a friendship after that. He ruled Earth and she ruled Wonderland. They had an alliance to fight all who stood in their way. Cora even helped the Master search for the elusive Martha Jones. Unfortunately, the tenth Doctor and Martha (with assistance from Jack Harkness) eventually stopped the Master and he was killed. Cora was unaware of this and assumed the Master had betrayed her. Years later, after the Master had been resurrected. regenerated into Missy, and escaped Gallifrey, the Master returned, hoping she could convince Cora to help her. The guards eventually brought Missy to the Queen's Royal Court.

"Who are you?" Cora asked.

"My name is Missy." She said.

"Well Missy." Cora said. "Surely you know that the penalty for trying to break into my palace is death. My guards caught you snooping around the grounds."

"Is that anyway to treat and old friend Cora?" Missy asked.

Cora stood up from her throne. She waved her hand, signaling all her guards and servants to leave the room and let the Queen alone with this woman. When everyone left, Cora spoke again.

"How do you know that name?" Cora asked.

"We used to be partners." Missy said.

"I've never seen you before in my life." Cora said.

"You knew me back before I changed." Missy said. "I used to be called the Master."

"What?" Cora asked. "It can't be? What happened to you?"

"Call it my way of cheating death." Missy said.

"Prove it." Cora said. "Tell me something only the master would know."

"I brought you to Earth aboard my spaceship and showed you the Toclofane." Missy said. "Goodness that was a long time ago."

"Who was your wife?" Cora asked.

"Lucy." Missy said. "She's the one who killed me."

"It is you." Cora said. "Why have you come back?"

"I want your help." Missy said. "How would you like to get revenge on Regina?"

Cora didn't care what Missy wanted anymore. She'd do anything to get back at Regina for betraying her.

"When do we start?" Cora asked with an evil smirk.


	6. The Eye

Chapter 6: The Eye

(*PRESENT DAY IN STORYBROOKE*)

* * *

The Doctor, Rose, Jack, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Henry, Hook, and Mr. Gold stood in the forest as the sun was setting over Storybrooke. Regina had just come up with a plan to use the Eye of Life to change the Weeping Angels back into humans. The Eye of Life was one of three magical glass eyeballs with intense magic power. Regina stole the Eye from the Eleventh Doctor back in the Enchanted Forest, who was trying to keep it out of her possession. Since then, she's kept it locked in her magic vault in Storybrooke. She didn't know if it would work at all, but it was the best plan that anyone could think of. Everyone else in town had been turned into Weeping Angels. Once the sun went down, they could move freely and swiftly through the dark. So, Regina used magic to transport the entire group away from the open forest to just a few yards from her magic vault. However, there were two Weeping Angels on the steps of the vault.

"I'll take care of this." Regina said as she conjured a magic fireball.

"Wait!" Rose said. "Those are still people. You can't kill them."

"Then how are we supposed to get rid of them?" Regina asked.

Mr. Gold then waved his arm. The two Weeping Angels were then consumed by a cloud of magic smoke and disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Jack asked.

"To the beach." Mr. Gold said.

"More will come." The Doctor said. "We're the only people left in town. They can smell us. They're on their way right now."

"So let's move." Emma said.

The fireball on Regina's palm disappeared. Regina then walked up to the vault, unlocked the door, and allowed everyone to walk inside and down the steps before shutting it again. Once Regina reached the group at the bottom, they heard a loud banging from the door at the top.

"Is that the Angels?" Hook asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said. "They know we're here."

"Hurry Regina." Mary Margaret said.

Regina walked in front of the group and disappeared down the hall. She came back to the group a few moments later with a blue, glass eyeball. This was the Eye of Life. It was about the size of a baseball, but it's power was truly intense when used.

"That's it?" Henry asked. "It's so small."

"Don't underestimate its power." Gold said.

Suddenly, the group heard a huge bang coming from the upstairs door. They turned around and saw three Weeping Angels on the steps. The Angels had broken through the doors and already made their way to the stairs at lightning speed. No one dared take their eyes off them. By now, the sun had set and the moon was high. There was some light from the moon shining through the broken doors above and inside the vault to see the Angels, but not much. There was some electricity keeping lights on inside the vault. However, the Angels had the special power to turn them off. Suddenly, the lights in the hallway started to flicker on and off and the Angels inched their way closer and closer to the group. Regina used magic to consume the group in magic smoke and transport them away to avoid being infected by the Weeping Angels. They reappeared inside Regina's mansion.

"Now what?" David asked.

"How do you use the Eye?" Rose asked.

"Perhaps I should do it." Mr. Gold said.

"I've used it before." Regina said. "I know how it's done. I'm doing it. We just need to find the Angels."

"They'll find us." The Doctor said. "They always do."

Regina went to her front door and opened it. They had to find the Angels quickly and turn everyone back to normal as soon as possible. However, the Doctor was right. The Weeping Angels had found them. Once Regina opened the door, she saw an army of stone statues scattered across her spacious front lawn, waiting to attack her.


	7. Battle of the Villains

Chapter 7: Battle of the Villains

(*FLASHBACK TO THE ENCHANTED FOREST*)

* * *

The sun had set over the Enchanted Forest. The Evil Queen stood at the top of her castle looking out at the night sky and the kingdom she used to rule. She'd been crafting her plot for revenge ever since Snow White was ten years old. Now she was all grown up, married to Prince Charming, and the new Queen. Regina hated her more than ever. She had the Eye of Life tucked away in the castle, but did not use it. She needed something even more powerful to truly get her happy ending. This was to be the dark curse, which she would cast very soon. Regina turned around and saw Rumplestiltskin standing a few feet away from her.

"What do you want now?" Regina asked.

"I've come to warn you." Rumple said. "Do you remember Missy?"

"Yes." Regina said. "She tried to take the Eye of Life from me...twice."

"She's going to try it again." Rumple said. "This time, she will not be alone. She's bringing a powerful witch with her."

"Who?" Regina asked.

"The Queen of Hearts." Rumple said. "It didn't take long for me to figure that out."

"When are they coming?" The Evil Queen asked.

Suddenly, there was a cloud of magic smoke that appeared in the center of the room. When it cleared, Missy and Cora were standing there.

"Mother." Regina said in a hateful tone. "I told you to go back to Wonderland and stay there."

"You have never been my master Regina." Cora said. "I left because I chose to leave, not because you told me to. Now I am back, because I choose to be."

"How do you know Missy?" Rumple asked.

"Cora and I go back ages." Missy said. "She knew me before I became Missy."

"I think you know why we're here." Cora said.

"Then you know I won't let you take it." Rumple said.

Regina then opened her palm. Then, the Eye of Life magically appeared in her hand.

"If you want it," Regina said, "come and get it."

Missy then took out a laser gun and aimed it at Regina. Cora summoned magic balls of fire to do the same. Rumplestiltskin raised his hands, causing a magic bubble to form around himself and Regina. Cora then threw her fireballs and Missy shot her laser blasts. The fire and lasers hit the magic shield, but could not break it. Rumple's magic was strong. Rumple then let the shield down. The Eye of Life then started to glow in Regina's hand. She then held it up to her lips and whispered into it. Then, Cora was consumed by a powerful magic smoke and disappeared back to Wonderland.

"Why'd you send her away?" Missy said.

"I want her to live out the rest of her days knowing that I beat her." Regina said. "You on the other hand can die right now."

"I don't have a problem with that." Rumple said.

"Make no mistake." Missy said. "You'll see me again some day. Before I go. Here's a parting gift and some advice. Don't blink. If you close your eyes for even a second, they'll kill you."

Missy then teleported away from the castle and back to the 3W Institute. Then, three Weeping Angels suddenly appeared where she was previously standing.

"Is this a joke?" Regina asked. "She sent us statues."

"Then why did she tell us not to blink?" Rumple asked.

Rumple and Regina then looked at each other with confused expressions. When they turned back to look at the statues, they found that the angels had moved to be just a few feet away from them. This frightened both the Dark One and the Evil Queen.

"They move if we don't look at them." Regina said. "Do what she said. Don't even blink."

"How do we get rid of them?" Rumple asked.

"I'll take care of it." Regina said.

The Eye of Life then started to glow in the Evil Queen's hand. She then lifted it up to her lips and whispered into it. Suddenly, the three Angels became surrounded by a blue aura. Then, the three statues started to crack all over. Soon, the three Weeping Angels shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces that sprawled across the ground. The Eye of Life had done the impossible. It killed a Weeping Angel.

"Hopefully she'll stop coming." Rumple said.

"What if she doesn't?" Regina asked.

"You can always repel her with the Eye of Life." Rumple said before disappearing in a cloud of magic smoke, leaving the Evil Queen alone to clean up the crushed Weeping Angels on the floor.


	8. To Kill a Snake

Chapter 8: To Kill a Snake

(*PRESENT DAY IN STORYBROOKE*)

* * *

Regina stood on her front porch while the others remained inside her mansion. It was night now in Storybrooke and everyone who wasn't in Regina's home had been turned into a Weeping Angel. Regina held the Eye of Life, a powerful object she'd acquired many years ago in the Enchanted Forest. She hoped to use it to turn everyone back into human beings. There were Weeping Angels scattered across her front lawn. She could see them all via the streetlights, moon light, and the light coming from the windows in her home. The Eye of Life then started to glow in her hands. She then lifted it up to her lips and whispered into it. However, nothing was happening. The dozens of Weeping Angels remained stone statues. The Eye of Life was the most powerful magic in Storybrooke. If that couldn't reverse this dark magic, then there was no hope of saving anyone and no hope of escape. Regina quickly walked back inside, shut her front door, and locked it. She then ran back to everyone else. They had gathered in the living room to wait for Regina.

"It didn't work." Regina said.

"How could it not work?" Mr. Gold asked. "You must have used it wrong."

"I used it just fine." Regina said. "I told you that it might not work."

"What do we do now?" Rose asked.

"We can't stay here." Mary Margaret said.

"This is the only safe place left." Emma said.

"And the Angels have it surrounded." David said.

"I think I've got it." The Doctor said.

"Got what?" Jack asked.

"Where is the original Angel?" The Doctor asked. "The very first one. The only way to kill a snake is to cut off its head. So, I bet the only way to save everyone, is to kill the original Angel that cast the spell in the first place."

"It's in my shop." Mr. Gold said. "I imprisoned it in Pandora's Box."

Suddenly, there were loud banging noises across the entire house.

"It's the Angels." Hook said. "They're trying to break through the walls."

"We have to leave now." Rose said.

"Take us to your store." The Doctor said. "We'll have to move quickly once we get there."

Suddenly, the arms of a Weeping Angels broke through parts of the walls and the front door. It would only take seconds for them to tear through the rest of the walls.

"They ruined my house." Regina said in an angry tone. "They'll be sorry."

Mr. Gold then used magic to transport the entire group out of Regina's mansion. They had just barely avoided being touched by the Angels. They needed to move fast, or else there would be no way to stop the Weeping Angels and their master, Missy.


	9. Off to Oz

Chapter 9: Off to Oz

Storybrooke

The Doctor, Rose, Jack, Mr. Gold, Regina, Hook, Emma, Henry, David, and Mary Margaret appeared inside Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop on Main Street. Mr. Gold was eager to undo the magic of this one particular Weeping Angel that cursed the town. Both his wife Belle and his son Neal had become Weeping Angels already. He wanted them saved. They had to kill the original Angel. Then, everything would go back to normal...hopefully.

"We have to move quickly." The Doctor said. "The Angels can smell us. They'll be here soon."

Mr. Gold then went into the back room for a brief moment. Then, he returned holding a small, gray box.

"That's Pandora's Box?" Jack asked.

"It's so small." Rose said.

"It's bigger on the inside." Mr. Gold said. "I figured you'd know something about that."

"Hurry up." Hook said as he looked out the window. "I can see the Angels outside. They're turning out the street lights."

Mr. Gold then waved his hand over the box. Suddenly, a red magic light came out of the box and took a large shape in the center of the room. Then, the light retreated into the box. The large shape had become a Weeping Angel. It was now free. Everyone stared at it, so that it could not move. However, they heard the door to the store open and some turned around swiftly to see that the other Angels had entered. The group was now divided with some of them staring at the angel in the room and the rest staring at the Angels by the front door. All were trying desperately not to blink. Mr. Gold turned to look at Regina to offer his services in casting the spell instead. This was a tragic mistake. Before Mr. Gold could even turn back around, he was touched by the Weeping Angel by the door that had broken in. Then, he was consumed by a blue light and teleported away.

"What happened?" David asked, he did not dare take his eyes off the Angel.

"Gold is gone." Regina said. She could see what happened in the corner of her eye. "He was touched by the Angel."

"Then why didn't he turn into an Angel?" Mary Margaret asked.

"The Angels must be done recruiting." The Doctor said. "They're doing what they normally do. They send people back in time and feed off the energy that produces. I'll find Gold with the TARDIS later. Now you need to stop this before it's too late."

"Give me a second." Regina said.

"Regina!" Emma shouted.

"Don't rush me." Regina said. "If I lose focus, we could all die."

The Eye of Life then started to glow in Regina's hands. She then held the Eye up to her lips, concentrated, and whispered into it. Suddenly, the Angel in the center of the room became surrounded by a blue aura. Then, the statue started to crack all over. Soon, the Weeping Angel shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces that sprawled across the ground. The Eye of Life had done the impossible yet again and killed a Weeping Angel. Now that the original Angel was dead, it's spell over the town of Storybrooke was broken. Soon, every Weeping Angel in Storybrooke became consumed by magic smoke. When the smoke cleared, they had been returned to their human forms. Two of the Angels that had invaded the Pawn Shop were Belle and Neal. Neal was the Angel who sent Gold back in time. Henry then ran over to hug his father.

"Congratulations Regina." The Doctor said.

"Where's my father?" Neal asked.

"Rumple's gone?" Belle asked. "What happened to him?"

"We don't know." Rose said. "The Angel touched him."

"If we get back to the TARDIS, I can find him and bring him back." The Doctor said.

So, Regina waved her arms, transporting herself, the Doctor, Rose, and Jack to the town hall, where the TARDIS was parked. The Doctor then ran inside and started maneuvering around the console to track Mr. Gold's location across time and space. Once he figured it out, he ran back outside to talk to the others.

"So where is he?" Rose asked.

"Oz." The Doctor said.

"As in the Wizard of Oz?" Jack asked. "That can't be a real place."

"It is." Regina said. "So what are you waiting for? Go get him."

"I will, but not now." The Doctor said. "Here's what's going to happen. I can't be the one to get Mr. Gold. There are future versions of me that know him very well. The oldest one of them will have to do it. I will write myself a note. I'll stick it in the TARDIS. I'll find it in the future and then I'll go and bring Mr. Gold back from Oz. You have to use the Eye of Life to make me, Rose, and Jack forget about Storybrooke. We can't know about it when we meet you all in our futures. I'll write the note, then forget about Storybrooke. Then, when I'm older and will have met all these people again, I'll know to go to Oz and bring Mr. Gold back here. It will take hundreds of years for me, but only seconds for you here in Storybrooke."

"You should let me help you write the note then." Regina said. "We last saw you in the Enchanted Forest when you were traveling with a girl named Clara Oswald. You shouldn't even know about the Dark Curse, or that Storybrooke exists. I'll have to include all that in the note."

The Doctor and Regina then spent the next ten minutes writing an extensive note about Storybrooke and Mr. Gold, while Rose and Jack sat in the hall and watched. Rose asked if the Eye of Life was the most powerful magical item in existence. Regina told her no. The Red and Blue Diamonds were the most powerful magical objects. Regina then told them that there were two other powerful magic glass Eyeballs like the Eye of Life. They were the Eye of Birth and the Eye of Death. However, Regina did not know where they were. After that, the three time travelers boarded the TARDIS. As the blue box was de-materializing, Regina used the power Eye of Life to make the Doctor, Rose, and Jack forget about Storybrooke. The TARDIS then completely disappeared from Storybrooke on its way to Japan in 1336. The Doctor hid the note on the TARDIS before he forgot. He would not find it again until his twelfth regeneration, when he was traveling with Clara Oswald. Regina then heard a voice she hadn't heard in a very long time.

"I bet you're just loving this." Missy said.

Regina turned around to face her old enemy.

"It was you." Regina said. "You sent the Angel here."

"Right again." Missy said. "Oh how the mighty have fallen. You used to be a Queen, the most powerful woman in the world. Now look at you."

"I still have this." Regina said holding the Eye of Life. "Now get out of here before I kill you with it."

"I'll be in Storybrooke again in the future." Missy said. "It will be my final victory. Goodbye for now."

Missy then teleported away.

* * *

(*HUNDREDS OF YEARS LATER...*)

* * *

The Twelfth Doctor and Clara stood next to each other in front of the TARDIS console. The two of them had just stolen the Eye of Death from Peter Pan in Neverland and defeated Ursula's mermaid army.

"It's like the Eye of Life from Arendelle." Clara said.

"Funny thing about the Eye of Life." The Doctor said. "It's not there anymore. My past selves have sort of ruined that."

"How?" Clara asked.

"First the Evil Queen stole the Eye of Life from Arendelle. Then she traded it to Maleficent. Then Robin Hood stole it and gave it to me way back when I was traveling with Rose. That Eye caused me some trouble with Red Riding Hood as the wolf. Then Regina stole it back when I was with Amy and Rory hundreds of years later." The Doctor said. "Regina still has it. I couldn't say anything when we first went to Arendelle because it would've messed up the timeline."

"Shouldn't we do something about the Evil Queen having such power?" Clara asked.

"No." The Doctor said. "The Eye found its way back to her. It's likely she's meant to have it. Apparently that's how the laws of magic work. I personally think the laws of magic are idiotic, but there's little I can do about it. The only thing we can do is keep the Eye of Death safe from her so she can never get it."

The Doctor then took the Eye of Death from Clara and walked down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Clara yelled after him.

"I'm keeping it in a safe place." The Doctor replied. "I'll be right back."

While Clara was alone in the console room, she thought of her boyfriend Danny Pink. After the Doctor hid the Eye of Death, he was going to take her back to London. She and Danny had plans for the evening. She hoped it would be a good time. Then, the Doctor came back holding a piece of paper in his hand and he looked concerned.

"What's that?" Clara asked.

"It's a note." The Doctor said. "It's an important note that I wrote hundreds of years ago."

"What does it say?" Clara asked.

"Well...it's written for us." He said. "It's starts with 'to the Doctor, once you are traveling with Clara Oswald'."

"How did you know we'd travel together all those years ago?" Clara asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied. "I don't even remember writing the note, but this is definitely me."

"What does it say?" Clara asked.

"It's says that we, you and me, have to go to the land of Oz and save Rumplestiltskin."

* * *

 _(to be continued in "Once Upon a Time Machine 2-8: Adventures in Oz" a Doctor Who and Once Upon a Time Crossover. The Doctor has been to Oz before with a different companion and faced the Wicked Witch. Now, he returns with Clara to save Mr. Gold, but what new evil lurks in Oz? Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.)_


End file.
